Love Song
by demonlrd66
Summary: It's been two years and much has changed, but are the changes real? Or all in their heads? And with all the Mutant Equality Laws, what could possibly threaten the X-men's seemingly perfect peace? sequel to Mutie-Prison
1. Prologue: Broken

When I saw you  
You were full of light.  
You shone more than the stars  
And the sun was jealous of you  
Because of your beauty.

The people want you  
They wish for you  
They cry for you  
They love you.  
But nobody knows that you exist just for me

A smile of yours is better  
Than all the words  
The people say.  
And if you'll always be with me,  
I'll not need God and his Heaven  
Because my sky, my life, and my light is you

Don't stop to smile and shine!  
I cannot breathe without them.

Kill the enemies and come back to me  
There's no reason to survive  
If you're not here to protect me.

* * *

Hey all! Demonlrd here with, you guessed it, a new story!!! This one happens to be a sequel to my other X-men Evo fic Muti-Prison, but don't worry! If you haven't read that you can still read this one! I mean, it'll probably help if you read the first one, but you'll still get what's going on.

Note: I'd first thought of doing this first chapter as a song-fic (cause I heard this song and was like "OMG it's PERFECT!!!") but instead I just made the title of each chapter a song and started it off with a few lines.

Other note: This story is rated for language, violence, drinking, and other adulty themes I can't mention without giving away what's gonna happen. Also, please ignore the categories. They tend to change a lot as the story goes along. I don't even know why I select them

Thanks all for listening to my announcements, I own nothing that isn't mine, and please enjoy the prologue to my latest story Love Song (although that title might change so if you have any ideas... tell me!!)

* * *

**Prologue: Broken**

_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away._

The bartender watched the black clad figure warily. The only people who covered themselves up like that were thieves and mutants. He'd never really been comfortable with the idea of mutants mingling with his 'normal' customers, but with the equality laws being passed left and right, he had no choice. The figure sat at the far end of the bar, completely covered by a long black trench coat, black hat pulled down tight, shadows blocking out its face. The bartender shook slightly as he walked over.

_I need this business_, he reminded himself. _A lot of people won't go out now that the muties are legal._

"What'll it be?" he asked, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

The figure pulled a large glass out from under its coat and placed it on the bar. "Jack and Coke." A black gloved hand pointed about halfway up the glass. "And don't let it fall below here." The bartender started to protest but the black gloved hand slammed a hundred dollar bill on the table. "When I leave, you keep it all."

"What if the tab's more than a hundred?" he asked, looking for the loophole.

Another hundred appeared on the table. "I don't care."

The bartender mixed the drink, adding a little more whiskey than necessary. "What you runnin' from, kid?" he asked, prepared for the brush-off that normally accompanied his inquiries.

"The past."

The black gloved hand not holding the drink pulled out a wallet and proceeded to pull out a picture. The bartender gently took it and immediately dropped it on the table. It was a faded picture, worn by handing and love with a crease down the middle from being folded and unfolded. It showed of a group of kids, they couldn't have been more than sixteen, seventeen years old. Standing beside them was a gruff looking man of probably thirty… with knives extending from his hands. One boy was covered in ice, another boy and girl in fire, a third boy was blue, the boy beside him had hands that glowed. Two older boys stood in the back, both appearing normal. But one had strange black on red eyes and his arm protectively around a girl with a tiny tree growing in her cupped hands.

They were mutants. Not only that, he knew them. He'd seen them on T.V., in the paper, on the news:

The X-men

* * *

This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I saw that last part in my head, and I could see the camera zooming in on the picture and the title fading in over-top and then it would cut to the credits and... yeah.

So hit that magic review button and lemme know what you think. Also if anyone has any ideas for a title, tell me.... I only chose this one to stick with the theme of the titles....

Thanks for stopping by, hope to see you next chapter,  
~ Demonlrd


	2. Picture

Demonlrd here with the newer (longer!) chapter of Love Song. These next two chapters will be much longer cause they're full of exposition.

Many thanks to jadeDino, DoomRabbit, and Abbs of the faeries for coming back and reviewing this story. And to DoomRabbit, IslandGurl2286, and sailormoon846212 for adding it to their lists (after the first chapter even!!!)

I still own nothing that isn't mine (including the song)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Picture**

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today, I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

Remy gently kissed Rogue's gloved hand and sat up in bed. Rogue rolled over and caught his arm, watching him with eyes still clouded by sleep.

"Is it really dat hard for ya to sleep wit me?" she asked.

"Ain't dat, _chérie_," he protested, "Ah jus' got an early Danger Room session wit' Logan."

Rogue groaned and rolled onto her back, now fully awake. "She left almost a year ago, Rems. Der ain't no need for that little team a yours no more."

"A year an' a half," he said distantly, demon eyes locked on the wall.

"What?"

"She left a year an' a half ago," he repeated.

"Oh mah gawd." Rogue shoved him. "Ah'm tired a this. Get out. Go to your stupid training wit' your stupid team that don't even exist any more."

Remy stood when she pushed him. "Remy's sorry, _amour_, really he is. Der's jus' been a lot on 'is mind lately." He leant over and gently kissed her hair, careful not to brush her skin. "Ah'll see ya at breakfast?"

Rogue scoffed and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Ah'll take dat as a 'oui'."

He chuckled and snuck silently back to his room. Once there he quickly crossed to the plant on his dresser. Reaching behind it, he pulled out a faded, dirty photo. He bumped one of the plants orangey-red bulbs as he did so and the plant shivered almost unnoticeably. Remy sighed and brushed his finger across a once velvety leaf. When he'd first taken the tiny rose bush into his room, it had been lively, often moving and almost dancing on its own. But as time went by it moved less and less and now it looked just like any other plant at the Institute. Many of the Institute's plant had wilted and died during the harsh winter, but he had taken the miniature rose bush south with him, determined to keep it alive. His world had seemed so cold that he didn't think he'd survive the long New York winter and instead had passed it in the bayous of Mississippi. The plant shivered almost sadly under Remy's touch.

"Yeah, I miss her too," he said, looking down at the picture in his hand.

Jean had graduated Summa Cum Laude and gone off to Harvard with Scott in tow. Once mutants had been 'legalized' by the dozens upon dozens of laws granting mutants equal rights, Amara's family had decided to call her home. The Institute's protection wasn't needed any more. True, students still enrolled to learn better control, but there was no longer a need to hide. While mutant haters were still abundant, murdering your mutant neighbor was no longer a 'good Samaritan' act, and all the people in the country who had silently supported mutants were now up in arms against the anti-mutant groups. Amara hadn't been the only student to return home. Sam, Rahne, and Ray had left soon after Amara along with a dozen other underclassmen.

Kurt, with much prodding, had finally asked Kitty out, she'd immediately told Lance their days of breaking-up and getting-back-together were over and for almost two years the pair has been inseparable. They'd even been discussing getting married after graduation.

With the legalization of mutants, the Brotherhood had been forced to stop using their powers to mess with people. Now all mutants were subject to laws, just like all other juvenile delinquents. Nothing was the same any more.

Remy brushed a finger across the picture. Even he was different. It wasn't something he could name, something that could be classified, it just was. He had changed. Almost a year ago Rogue had broken up with Piotr. She never gave any reason, just said it was something she had to do. Two months later she'd found Remy while he was alone in his room, mourning the past. They'd started going out. It was everything he'd wanted, the whole reason he'd come to the Xavier Institute, right there at his side, pressing up against his chest, holding him in his sleep. But it never felt right. He didn't understand, Rogue was all he had wanted… That was it. Rogue was all he _had_ wanted. But she was untouchable, and cold, and dark and sad. His heart had replaced her long ago with something warm and bright and cheerful, his head just hadn't caught on.

He slammed the picture on the dresser as a tear escaped his eye. One tiny, orangey-red rose blossom had already bloomed, the first of the spring, watching him like an eye. Remy pulled the tiny plant against his chest and sat down.

"We gotta get over dis," he said. "We gotta realize she ain't comin' back fer us."

"What makes ya think that?"

Remy turned to look at Logan. The feral man had become more docile in the past two years. The girls of the mansion had turned him soft, more of a gruff uncle than a killing machine. He still had fight in him, but the students weren't as scared.

"She left wit'out tellin' anyone." Remy looked down and whispered, "wit'out tellin' me."

Logan 'hmph'ed and turned away. "Get downstairs, we got another 'important meeting'."

Remy sighed and placed the rose bush back on his dresser with the picture gently hidden behind it. "Don' worry, Mary-Anne," he whispered, "Remy still loves ya." But even the plant knew he wasn't talking to the plant. He was talking to her…

* * *

Her? Who is this mysterious 'her'? (if you read the first one you probably have clue) And who was that person in the prologue? What happened to him/her? Don't worry, all will be revealed... soon. IF you press that magic review button.  
Thanks for reading, hope to see you again next chapter.  
~ Demonlrd


	3. Strong Enough

Demonlrd here with the hit story Love Song (I only say it's a hit cause after two chapters it already has a high interest) My favorite part!!

Thanks to my awesome reviewers (old and new) Abbs of the faeries, DoomRabbit, jadeDino, and Forsaken Dreamt. Also thanks to Abbs, jade, and Forsaken for adding this to their faves, alerts, etc. lists and to Forsaken for adding me to his fave/altert list (you like me! You really like me!)

So without further ado I bring to you, the person from the prologue. I actually own pretty much this whole chapter (minus the song) I feel so special. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strong Enough**

_God I feel like hell tonight, tears of rage I cannot fight, be the last to help you understand, are you strong enough to be my man?_

She stumbled slightly as she got out of the cab and walked to her apartment. Maybe she'd gone a little over-board tonight… but some nights she just couldn't help it. Tonight had been one of the worse nights so far. She threw open the front door, slamming it shut behind her in frustration and kicking the first thing she found, which happened to be the sofa. While she cursed and pulled off her shoes, the man on the sofa got up and switched on the lights.

"You alright?" he asked, hurrying to her side.

The blond placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and tried to pull her to him. She pulled roughly away and slammed her fist against the wall muttering under her breath. He moved still closer and quickly pulled her against his chest. She was the perfect height, her head falling against his shoulder as she shook with he didn't know what. She paused her internal struggle for a moment to look up into his deep blue eyes but all she saw was the afternoon's news report. The picture of a group of mutants. The man standing on the outside of the group, his arm around a girl with white bangs, his eyes… She slammed her fists against the man's chest, ripping herself away and running to the fridge.

"What's wrong?" he asked firmly, pulling the unopened can of beer from her trembling hands. "Leigh, what's wrong." He accentuated each word with a soft shake.

"I-" She fell to the floor, sobbing. "I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person. _I _was the one who left _him_. I have no right-" she sobbed. "I have no right to want him back. I don't- don't deserve him." She began scratching at the scars on her arms. "I brought this… I caused this… I left…"

He hesitated, his hands hovering, trying to decide what to do. They'd been living together for almost five months, he loved her, but he still knew nothing about her life before she'd shown up at the restaurant where he worked looking for a job. Whenever he asked, she got quiet, distant, she never talked about her past… except on nights like this. Something would click in her mind and she'd go off drinking. When she'd get home she'd be like this: desolate, guilty, haunted by a past she wouldn't talk about. He took her hands to keep her from scratching, there were fresh marks on her arms and he didn't want her opening them. Earlier that week she had come home like this and had gone at her arms with a broken whisky bottle. She'd said she wanted to go back, that she had to do whatever it took to stop herself from going back.

"Leigh," he whispered. "Darling, beloved, look at me," he pleaded, "talk to me."

"No, nonono, I can't, no." She shook her head violently. "He doesn't want me, he wants _her_ he always wanted her. I have no right wanting him, no right, it's not right." Her head shot up and she grabbed his arms with her trapped hands and stared into his eyes. "I'm not allowed to love him, Ethan," she said calmly, "I have no right."

Ethan's heart shattered in his chest. So that's what it was, she'd left someone she loved. He'd always thought, hoped, that the man she talked about was a friend, a brother, a relative. Now he just felt foolish. He put on a smile and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Don't talk like that," he said quietly, "you love whoever you want. I'm sure he still loves you, too." Ethan smiled down at the trembling little girl in his arms, but his heart wasn't in it. But he loved her, and that meant he'd say what he had to to make her happy.

"I can't go back," Leigh said sadly, calmer now.

"Why not?"

"I left. In the middle of the night. Without saying a word." She looked up at him. "Would you forgive someone for that?"

Ethan paused, thinking. "Yeah," he finally answered, "if I loved them, I'd forgive them for anything."

Leigh's mind switched gears, moving to another idea. Silently, she laid her head against Ethan's chest, listening to his heartbeat, forming a plan…

* * *

WHAT!??!? Oh the drama!! What could this plan possibly be? Who is this 'Ethan' guy? What's up with Leigh and alcohol and whiskey bottles? Why am I asking you guys these questions?

Wanna find out? Press that magic review button and tune in next chapter! Don't wanna find out? Press that magic review button and come back anyway!!

Thanks oodles and oodles to all you readers,

~ Demonlrd


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

Demonlrd here wishing you all a happy Zombie-Jesus Day!!

Thakies and chocolate bunnies to Forsaken Dreamt, jadeDino, and Mirrored in my Mind for their reviews and peeps for all my readers!!! Also, this story already has over 100 hits!!! So here're chocolate eggs for the 21+ people who read the last chapter. I love you guys so much *tear*

I own nothing that isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Behind Blue Eyes**

_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes, and no one knows what it's like to be hated_

Remy groaned as he followed Logan into the meeting room.

"It's good to see you as well, Gambit," Magneto said, looking up from his conversation with the professor.

Sabertooth, at his side, growled at Logan. The X-man ignored his nemesis and addressed Professor Xavier instead.

"What's up this time, Chuck?"

"Erik has come to fill us in on some of his work," Charles explained.

"What 'work'?" Remy stayed uncomfortably by the door, shuffling his cards.

"I am the mutants' first defense against the humans," Magneto answered.

"He's been recruited by the government to help bring the remaining anti-mutant groups to justice," the professor translated. "When the major anti-mutant groups act against us, Erik and his men help bring them to justice."

"Now why am Ah havin' trouble believin dat?"

"Mutants have been made public, Charles has achieved his dream of equality," Magneto shrugged, "my war for _homo superior_ is over. The time of the mutant has come, but with us as equals, not rulers."

"But we still get to fight," Sabertooth added.

"Where's da rest a yer group?" Remy asked, looking around. The room was empty except for himself, Logan, the professor and his two guests.

"Well, Pyro was uncontrollable, I really don't know where he ran off to. You left long ago to join the X-men," Magneto teased. "Right now it's just me and Sabertooth. I'm actually here to speak to my old Brotherhood."

"Then you migh' wanna get a move on cause they ain't here."

Magneto laughed. "Calm yourself, Gambit, I'm not here for any of you. I just wanted to stop in and see Charles now that his dream has been realized." He leaned across the desk towards the professor. "Tell me, Charles, is it all you dreamt it would be?"

The professor sighed. "I will admit it's not perfect, but it's a step in the right direction. I'd always hoped it would come naturally, with people accepting us for who we are, not with laws forcing integration."

"Think of it, Charles, if the government hadn't intervened, you'd still be waiting for humanity to wake up." Magneto rose and walked to the door. "I'd still consider this a win. Come."

He put on his hat and exited, Sabertooth following along behind. Remy scowled as they passed and closed the door behind them.

"I don't like this," he said.

"Erik still feels that mutants are superior to humans, but even he has to admit this equality…" the professor trailed off, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Come on, Wolvie, we're late fer trainin'." Remy tapped Logan's shoulder and exited. The other man sniffed the air coming in the open door before following the Cajun down to the Danger Room.

* * *

Woah, Magneto's a good guy?!?!? And what did Logan smell? Was it just Sabertooth? Or is something else going on?

Unfortunately you'll have to wait till Wednesday to find out cause I'm leaving early tomorrow morning for a two day trip to Florence.

Press that magic review button and thanks bunches for reading.

~ Demonlrd


	5. Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

Demonlrd here with not much to say, sorry for the delay, I won't take any more of your time. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!

I still own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

_Probably wouldn't be this way, probably wouldn't hurt so bad, if I didn't picture every minute without you in it, oh you left so fast._

Remy threw his clothes onto his bed and resumed towel-drying his hair. Nothing like a cold shower to clear away the cobwebs from your mind. He collapsed into bed, grateful to be sleeping in his own room again. He needed a break from sleeping with Rogue and after that morning's conversation she was more than willing to give it to him. He figured he'd have to make it up to her somehow, it's what a 'good boyfriend' should do, but he really didn't want to. It wasn't important anymore, making Rogue love him.

At first she'd been such a challenge, a tease. He'd wanted her because he couldn't have her. Now he was tired of it. Any other woman in the world would be more than willing to give themselves over to him, even if only for a night, why should he fight so hard to be with someone who didn't want him?

No, that was a lie, Rogue did love him, at least she said she did. But did that make it true? He had said he loved her, and now, lying in bed thinking of her, his mind kept drifting to someone else, someone he'd never said he loved, someone he wanted so badly to see again.

Remy rolled over to face the wall, restless again despite his calming shower. She wanted nothing to do with him. He knew it. When she'd first left, he'd assumed she'd had an emergency, that she'd be back soon, that she wouldn't just leave him like that. But as the warm summer faded into fall, and fall froze into winter, he knew he was just lying to himself. She wasn't coming back for him, because he wasn't important, he'd never been important.

He groaned and rolled to face the other way. It was like with Rogue. When he'd first arrived at the mansion Rogue had said she wanted nothing to do with him, she'd even started dating Piotr, but it had all been a ruse. Deep down, she'd still wanted him, she was just telling herself she didn't. Was that what this was? Was she staying away from him even though she didn't want to? But why? What had he done wrong?

Remy sat up suddenly, pulled from his melancholy reverie by a knock at the door. Without waiting for permission, Bobby threw open the door. Remy pulled the sheet over himself as the younger boy froze uncomfortably.

"What?" he growled.

"Uh- um-" Bobby shook his head. "There's someone in Leigh's room, thought you'd wanna know." Remy jumped up and Bobby turned to look at him from the door. "You might wanna put some pants on." He hurried out.

Remy stayed frozen in shock. Someone in Leigh's room? But who- what-? Hope causing his heart to beat against his ribs like a wild animal in a cage, Remy threw on his clothes and ran down the hall. A small voice in his mind told him not to get too excited, he'd only be disappointed, but he ignored it and raced faster towards the girls' wing.

* * *

What? Someone in Leigh's room?!?! What's going on here!??!?! Hit that magic review button and come back next time to find out!!!

~ Demonlrd


	6. I'm Not That Girl

Demonlrd here REALLY sorry the updates have been so much slower than usual. I've gotten kinda wrapped up in school and RPs... Sorry, really sorry. To make it up to you (and cause this chapter is so short) I'm gonna put up two chappies today.

Thanks so much for reading!!!

I own nothing!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Not That Girl**

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl._

Rogue bit back the tears that formed in her green eyes as she stared at the picture in her gloved hands. Remy smiled up at her, demon eyes alight, his arms around the picture-Rogue. It had been taken almost two months after she'd confessed her love to him. They had been so happy, it had all been so perfect. But she began to see it in his eyes. When he'd look at her, they weren't the same. They still lit up, but it was different. She knew. She knew why his eyes were bright when they looked into hers. He was thinking of another pair of green eyes. When they'd touch, he didn't feel her gloved hands, he felt the skin of someone else.

She quickly threw the picture aside as a tear fell on her picture-self's face. Rogue had known… When she'd been at the Institute it had been obvious how Remy felt about her… but Rogue had hoped that with the other girl gone, Remy would forget. Wiping away her tears, Rogue reached under her pillow and pulled out the Queen of Hearts. Smiling sadly, she ripped the card in two. It felt appropriate, a symbolic ending, her heart forever broken. She wondered vaguely if Remy would notice the change. If he'd realize Rogue didn't care any more. She wondered what he'd do if she broke up with him.

Laying the torn card on her dresser, she laid in bed and pulled the blankets up over her head. She didn't even hear noise outside over the sound of her heart shattering.

* * *

Hit that review button and on to the next chappie!!

~ Demonlrd


	7. It's Been A While

Aw man... this one's short too.... I'm sorry guys. The next few will be longer. I just really need to sit down and do some writing... I've got up to chapter 10 done, but that'll run out fast...

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's Been Awhile**

_And it's been awhile since I could say that I wasn't addicted, and it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well_

Leigh gently put her bag on the bed and looked around the room. It was so familiar, yet so strange. It was emptier than it had been when she left, none of her plants were there. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized they must have died without someone to care for them. She threw open the window and looked out over the moonlit grounds. It was so quiet… She'd snuck in around midnight, about the same time she'd left… The guilt inside her grew as she remembered her sudden departure. Would they forgive her?

She moved quietly, putting sheets on her bed and changing into her pajamas in the dark, she didn't want to alert anyone to her presence. The professor probably knew she was there, and Logan would smell her in the morning, but she wanted a night to think before she had to see anyone. A small piece of paper fell out of her pocket as she pulled off her jeans. Gently picking it up, she realized it was the team picture they'd taken a month before she left.

Panic welled up inside her, overpowering her guilt, overpowering everything. Her eyes were glued to the red-black eyes looking up at her from the picture. Remy. She'd have to see him… Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She'd have to see him, happy, with Rogue… She shuddered and slowly got to her feet, sobs shaking her thin body. She needed a drink.

In the dark, she made her way down to the kitchen and dug through the cabinets until she found Logan's liquor stash. Armed with a bottle of vodka, she made her way back to her room, freezing at the sight of the form on her bed. Quietly closing the door behind her, she assumed a fighting stance, vodka still in hand. The figure rose and turned to face her. Leigh suddenly felt very silly as she realized she was facing down one of her own teammates… in her underwear.

* * *

So there ya go. Who is this strange person in Leigh's room? Why is Leigh in her underwear? What sound didn't Rogue hear last chapter?? All this (and more!!) might be revealed at some point IF you press that magic review button. (and don't hate me for being slow...)

Thanks for reading,  
~ Demonlrd


	8. Far Away

Hey all! Demonlrd here!! I'm really sorry these are so infrequent.... I've gotten addicted to a couple RPs and I don't spend enough time writing.... plus I actually have to pay attention at school now .

Ok, enough excuses. You guys who keep reviewing: you know I love you. You guys are awesome!!

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Far Away**

_Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you, that I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long_

"Long time no see."

Leigh melted just hearing his voice. _So pathetic_, she scolded herself. But as she looked him over she realized just how hard it would be to let him go. _I shouldn't've come back_.

She didn't believe it was possible, but he'd grown since she'd last seen him. It was only a few inches, but it was impressive. He'd bulked up some too. He'd always been fit, but now she could see his perfectly toned muscles through his tight shirt. The corner of his mouth was turned up in a casual smirk, his stance was relaxed, but she could see the tenseness in his muscles, the glow in his demon eyes, betraying his discomfort. She ripped her eyes away from his, staring wasn't helping. She had to let go, he was with Rogue.

"Dis yo man?" She looked up to see Remy holding a polaroid picture. Ethan had given it to her before she left, begging her not to forget him, even if her heart belonged to someone else. "He took good care a' ya Ah hope?"

Leigh could only nod, stunned by his ability to be so aloof, at ease. Had he forgotten everything that had happened? Or was he still mad at her for leaving?

"I saw you and Rogue on the news," she finally said, trying to force the same casual lightness into her voice, knowing before she even tried that she would fail. "I'm happy for you." She faked a jovial laugh. "I told you she'd come around eventually."

"Yeah." He smiled distantly. "She broke up wit' da tinman not long aftah you left."

Leigh laughed again, wincing at the painfully forced sound. Could he tell what she was thinking? Could he tell she was only acting happy? That inside she was falling apart just seeing him?

"Oh!" Remy exclaimed suddenly. "Ah almost forgot." He turned to the bed and picked something up, turning around he crossed the room and handed Leigh a miniature rose-bush. "Taught you'd wan' dis back."

"Mary-Anne…" Leigh sighed, the tears she'd been fighting welling up in her eyes.

"Ah took good care of 'er," he continued. "Even took 'er south fer da winter. Didn't take near as good care of 'er as you woulda though…"

She smiled up at him and took a step back, startled by his sudden closeness. She hadn't realized how close he'd moved, or just how tall he'd become, or how much she'd missed his spicy scent and the glow of his eyes…

"She ain't been da same wit'out you," he finished. But as Leigh looked up into his demon eyes she saw what he'd wanted to say… '_we_ ain't been the same wit'out you.'

* * *

*gah*!!! Another short chapter!! I'm sorry . I'll try and put another one up tomorrow. Or the next day....

Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!

~ Demonlrd


	9. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Hey, I made good time getting this one up. ^.^ This is Demonlrd dedicating this chapter to jadeDino. (cause her review was what reminded me to post)

This chapter starts right before the last one and is pretty much the last chapter from Remy's POV. I've been making each chapter about one character but this section needed to show what was going on with both characters so I wrote it twice.

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

_I hear you've found somebody new and that I never meant that much to you. To hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife_

Remy slid to a stop and knocked lightly on the door. When no one responded he gently pushed it open and looked in the dark room. Empty. He sighed. False alarm. But then he saw the bag on the bed. Someone had been here. Closing the door behind him he slowly crossed to the bed, fighting the river of memories that rushed over him. Placing Mary-Anne down beside him, he ran a hand over the fresh sheets, ending at her bag. Looking up at the closed door, he opened the zipper and swiftly glanced through the bag's contents.

He froze when his finger brushed a piece of paper. He pulled out two pictures. One he knew all too well: the last team picture before Leigh had left. He smiled softly and looked at the other one. His smile vanished and a gaping hole erupted in his chest. The second picture showed a blond man with soft blue eyes. Leigh was curled up in his arms looking sweet and vulnerable. Written on the bottom in handwriting he didn't recognize were the words 'Love you for forever and a day - Ethan.' And there it was, all the proof he needed. She'd gotten over him. He didn't matter to her. He let the pictures drop and held his head in his hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He heard the click of the door and looked up. There she stood, the woman of his dreams, the only thing ever on his mind, standing in the doorway in her underwear and a T-shirt with a bottle in her hand, lit only by the moonlight filtering through the window. He chuckled to himself as she prepared to fight him and instead stood to look at her.

She dropped out of her fighting stance and they stared at each other.

"Long time no see," he said, trying to be casual, trying not to give away his true thoughts.

They stood in silence for a while, looking at each other. She'd grown. She was no longer his scared little _fille_, she was a woman. She'd gained a few inches and a cup size since he'd last seen her, not to mention a nice layer of muscle. She was nicely toned, no longer the skinny little stick in need of protecting. But in a way she seemed thinner, tired, her face was drawn and her once perfect eyes were dark and haunted. But that wasn't all, something else was wrong… Where was the light? The warmth? Before when he would look at her, he would be blinded by her brightness, and just being near her used to fill him with warmth, now he felt as he always did: cold, lost in the dark. He felt the sudden urge to run to her, to pull her against him and tell her everything would be alright, to make her smile again… but no, she had someone else to do that now.

He picked up the picture he'd found earlier. "Dis yo man?" he asked nonchalantly. She said nothing, only looked up at him with her large green eyes. "He took good care a' ya Ah hope?"

He began to grow uncomfortable in the silence, something wasn't right. Was she mad at him? What had he done wrong? Was she already regretting coming back?

"I saw you and Rogue on the news," she said. "I'm happy for you." She laughed. "I told you she'd come around eventually."

Remy was taken aback by the happy tone of her voice. It sounded off, not like the Leigh he knew… had known. But time changes people, maybe she really was happy for him, she'd been so supportive when he'd first gone to her with his Rogue problem, but that was before…

"Yeah." He forced a smile, trying to match her calmness. "She broke up wit' da tinman not long aftah you left."

She laughed, but he knew it was fake. When she truly laughed, truly smiled, all the world was sunshine. Why was she pretending to be happy for him? Did she know he no longer loved Rogue? Did she know every muscle in his body was tensed, fighting to keep him from running across the room and pulling her into his arms? What would she do if he did it? Would five more seconds of holding her in his arms be worth her wrath? Maybe he could say it was just cause he was glad she was alright, that they'd been worried about her. It wouldn't be a _complete_ lie…

"Oh!" He exclaimed, finally finding an excuse to move closer. "Ah almost forgot," he covered. He picked up Mary-Anne and crossed the room, fighting to keep his pace even. "Taught you'd wan' dis back."

"Mary-Anne…" she sighed, moisture appearing in her eyes.

"Ah took good care of 'er," he explained. "Even took 'er south fer da winter. Didn't take near as good care of 'er as you woulda though…"

He moved as close to her as he could without her noticing. When she looked up at him, his pain vanished and his heart raced, joy welling up inside him. He chuckled inside as she took a startled step back, her beautiful eyes never leaving his. _We haven't been the same without you_, he told her silently.

"She ain't been da same wit'out you." He censored himself, not wanting to say the wrong thing. But as she continued to look into his eyes, he almost felt she knew what he'd wanted to say…

* * *

Aw..... Remy... if only you knew what she knew... but wait! What's going to happen next? Like I told Jade this isn't _that_ kind of story so you'll just have to come back and find out what kind of story it _really_ is.

Thanks bunches.

~ Demonlrd


	10. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Demonlrd here with the next chapter of Love Song (I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you ask for it, cause you need one to stay)

Anyway. Thanks oodles and oodles to Lee Anna Marks for all her reviews (I think she's slowly making her way through the whole story haha) Also thanks to all of you wonderful people who read the last chapter and to all of you who put me on your faves/alerts lists or this story on your faves/alerts list or one of my other stories on your faves list or....

Screw it: THANK YOU EVERYBODY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

_Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark_

"Wow…" Leigh sighed, "it's amazing how much can change in a year and a half…"

Remy chuckled. "Yer tellin me…"

She was reclined back against the headboard of the bed, bathed in moonlight. He sat at the other end of the bed, demon eyes taking in her every movement. She'd relaxed a bit, her smiles and laughter more natural, but there was still something off. There was no light in her eyes, no warmth in her smile.

"What else?" she asked expectantly.

"Hmm…" He searched his brain for any other news of the past year and a half that he had yet to tell her. "Ah, Kurt an' _petite_ are gettin hitched."

"Pet- Kitty?!" She sat up excitedly. "Kurt and _Kitty_?!"

He nodded, smiling at her genuine excitement. "It ain't official yet, but dey keep talkin bout it."

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" She giggled and leaned back against the headboard. "Bout damn time if you ask me." He looked at her quizzically. "I mean, they've been totally into each other since _forever_."

Remy laughed at her terminology. It was beautiful seeing her like this. But he needed to know…

"Leigh." She looked up at him with a smile that didn't touch her dark, green eyes. "What made you decide ta leave?" He tried to keep his voice light, like he was just curious, like it wasn't the question that had haunted his waking, and sometimes sleeping, mind for over a year.

"I-" she stumbled and paused. Remy braced himself for whatever was to come. "I- I just-" She smiled up at him, but it was fake, it wavered and her jaw clenched as she tried to keep it in place. "I just had some stuff I had to do."

"What kinda stuff?" She had disappeared for 'stuff', he knew that much. For Leigh to vanish like she had, and then stay away so long, it had to be something big.

"Oh, you know, just stuff."

He moved slowly forward. "You know ya can tell Remy anyt'in." Her reluctance to tell him just proved that it was something big, something bad, something she didn't want him to know. That made him want to know all the more.

Her mouth twitched into a small smirk. What was she thinking? What was it that made her smile in-spite of herself? "Come on, sunshine, talk ta Remy." He addressed using Logan's nickname, fearing that calling her '_chérie'_ would have a negative impact on them both.

Her mouth twitched again. What was so funny?

"It's nothing, it's over now." She stared vacantly at her feet. "I'm home."

Remy's heart jumped hearing her call it 'home', but then he noticed her tone. This wasn't home to her anymore. Why? What had happened in the time she was gone from him?

"An' we're glad ta have ya back."

He reached out a hand, not quite sure what he intended to do. She flinched, pulling herself away from his touch and into a little ball. He noticed something red on her arm and caught it, pulling it out into the moonlight. Two things happened simultaneously: Leigh's eyes filled with fear and surprise and Remy caught sight of the scars on her wrist, releasing an almost animalistic scream of anger and pain. He roughly pulled her towards him, their faces almost touching, his breath hot and angry.

"What is dis?" he growled, shaking her still captured arm. All he saw was red. Rage clouded his mind. All he wanted was to find the reason Leigh had done this to herself and destroy it. He wondered distantly if this was how Logan felt when he was in a rage, but the thought was quickly buried. His mind only had room for one thought. "What. Is. This?"

* * *

What is this? What did Leigh do? Why? Why did she leave? What's Remy gonna do now? Why did Leigh keep smiling? WHY DOES THIS STORY LEAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS??!?!?

Come back next chapter to find out! (that's also the answer to the last question, teehee)

If you love me (or if you don't) press that magic review button!!

Love you all!!

~ Demonlrd


	11. I Need You

I'm back!

I'm sorry I was away so long... Things got kinda crazy while I was living in Italy and then when I finally got back home things didn't get any better. But I'm back now and I'd like to thank you all for your patience.

I'd like to thank the many people who reviewed this story, even while I wasn't posting. I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited or subscribed to this or any of my stories.

Updates may not be regular, and they may not be long (I'm really sorry about that...) but they will happen.

I still own nothing but Leigh.

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Need You**

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey, I wanna smoke that cigarette, you know some cowboys like me go out like that. So I need you._

Leigh struggled to pull away from Remy's tight grip. She'd seen him angry before, but he'd _never_ been angry at her.

"What. Is. This?" he growled, pulling on her arm.

She shivered, trying to pull away. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand, he'd just be angry. She knew he'd be angry. She shouldn't've come back…

"I shouldn't've come back…" She instantly tensed as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"What?"

She allowed herself a look at Remy, all the anger had fallen out of him. His wide, confused eyes met her own. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and confess everything: her reason for leaving, why she'd stayed away, why she'd… she glanced down at her scarred arms. _I can't tell him._

"I shouldn't've come back," she repeated quietly. "I should've known this would happen…"

Remy's hands fell away from her. She ignored him and got up, picking the bottle of vodka up from the floor. Remy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, wincing away as his fingers brushed her scars.

"Dat ain't gonna help ya," he told her, nodding at the bottle in her hand. "Ya gotta talk ta someone, _cher_." She glanced over at him and made the mistake of meeting his eyes, the eyes that had haunted her waking and sleeping mind since she'd first seen them staring at her from her T.V. "Ya gotta talk ta _me._"

_I wish I could_, she told him silently. She truly wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him and tell him everything that was on her mind like she used to… But her mind had changed. She no longer had the problems of a naive high-schooler, she'd experienced the real world, the cruelty of humanity… He couldn't possibly understand.

"I knew you'd still be mad at me…" She told him the simplest thing there was, the only thing she could tell him.

"Mad? Bout what?"

"I left without telling yo- without telling anyone." She turned away and stared at the vodka bottle. Her stomach turned and she set it down, choosing instead to mess around with the dust on her dresser; she didn't want to look at Remy.

A hand came down on her shoulder and Leigh jumped, spinning around to find herself face to chest with Remy. He moved back just enough that she could see his eyes; they glowed with a fire she hadn't seen since they'd faced Nikolai over two years ago…

"Why you t'ink Remy would be mad at ya?" he asked quietly. "All dis time Remy taught you were da one dat was mad."

"Mad? Why would _I_ be mad?"

"Dat's what I've been tryin' ta figure out." Remy stepped closer, trapping her against the dresser. "Why'd you leave?" he asked.

Leigh stared up into his eyes, unable to look away. She felt like he was looking into her very soul. She shuddered inwardly, wondering what he would see there. Would he see her reason for leaving? Would he be angry then? Standing there, trapped, with his eyes burning into her soul, she couldn't lie to him; he'd know.

"I- It's complicated…"

He leaned closer, eyes roaming as if searching for something. "Ah got time."

His eyes continued searching, and, for a moment, she could almost see his mind. It was like it had been. She released the energy she'd been keeping locked away as she remembered how happy she used to be…. Without meaning to, she moaned softly, it felt so good… like finally breathing after a year and a half under water. She saw Remy's mouth twitch as he held back a smile, but she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I learned to hold it in not long before…" she trailed off, trying not to bring up the touchy subject. "That's what Dr. McCoy and I spent so much time on. We learned if I could control my strong emotions, I could weaken my power, and that black absorbed most of the energy. So basically being emo dulled my power." She laughed dryly, forcefully.

He didn't match her fake smile. "Why'd ya wanna do dat?"

She dropped the smile, completely business. "I wanted to be me again. I wanted people to see _me_, not a walking light source. A personal heat lamp." She knew that's what Remy used to think of her. She was warm and he'd wanted that warmth. "I left to find that. To find people who would know _me_."

Remy's face blanched and his hands fell to his sides. Leigh touched his cheek, concern over-powering her carefully constructed control. "Remy?"

* * *

There ya go. First update of the new year.

I'll be honest, I get more motivated when I know people are interested. So hit that big ol' review button and I'll have the next chapter up soon!

~ Demonlrd


	12. Shattered

What's this?! Two updates in two days!? Is it really possible?!

Apparently so. Thanks bunches to everyone who read the last chapter!

I own nothing that someone else owns.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shattered**

_How many times can I break till I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around _

Remy's world stopped. To find people who would know her? Who could possibly know her better then he had? He'd been her teammate, her best-friend, her… His mind wandered to the picture. To Ethan. Had he been the one to 'know' her? _No…_ Remy told himself. You couldn't know Leigh without knowing her power. Without knowing _all_ of her. He used to be able to read her mind just from the waves of energy coming off her; he knew when she was sad, happy, angry… No one else could know her like he did, didn't she realize that?

"Didn't I know you?" he whispered, entranced by his thoughts.

"Remy…" she repeated his name and he realized she was touching him. From the glow in her eyes and the trembling of her hand he could tell she was worried, could Ethan do that?

"I thought I knew you," he stated blandly. "I thought I knew all der was ta know…" But he'd been wrong. He'd thought she'd been happy at the Institute once people started treating her like a normal person. He hadn't even known she wanted to leave… Hadn't even guessed at her motive…

"You knew- You _know_ me better than anyone," she answered quietly, hesitantly. "That's why I couldn't come back-"

Remy froze and pulled away from her touch, grabbing the vodka bottle from behind her. She wasn't the only one that could drink away their pain. _She didn't come back cause I know her?!? What does that mean?!_

"I knew you'd understand," Leigh added, louder. "After what I did, I didn't deserve you. Didn't deserve your understanding."

"What are you talkin' about?" Remy grabbed her shoulder with his free hand. "A course I'd understand! A course Ah'd forgive ya! Ah'd forgive ya for anytin… Ah-" _Don't even think about it!_ his mind yelled. "You ain't done nothin wrong." He lightly brushed her cheek. Oh how he'd missed the feel of her skin… With Rogue– His hand dropped to his side and he took a swig of the vodka. "Ah'm the one that doesn't deserve forgiveness…"

He'd always been a player, content to love a woman tonight and find another tomorrow. When he'd met Rogue, he'd been sure she was all he needed, that he'd never want another woman again. Then he'd fallen for Leigh and Rogue had all but vanished from his mind. But once Leigh was gone he'd had no reservations about jumping into bed with Rogue… until Leigh got back into his mind.

He stepped farther away from Leigh as she moved towards him, bright green eyes asking 'why?'. Maybe he wasn't capable of being happy with one woman. If he stayed with Rogue, he'd still be thinking of Leigh. But if he was with Leigh, who was to say another woman wouldn't come along and take his breath away? No, he couldn't take that chance. Couldn't risk hurting either of them.

Leigh continued walking hesitantly towards him. He flinched back slightly as her hand reached out and touched his cheek. He sighed as her warm skin brushed against his stubble and he felt a little embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't shaved in almost a week. _NO!_ his mind told him._ You have to do this._ But it was so hard… He'd missed her so much…

"Don't."

Remy opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized they were closed, at the word. He'd barely even heard it. Looking down, he saw Leigh's round, wide eyes staring up at him. She knew. He could tell just by meeting her eyes that she knew what he was thinking. Guilt poured over him. _You have to!_ "Ah have to."

"You're a good person, Remy. Why can't you see that?"

"_You're_ a good person!" Remy yelled. "Don' you get it? You don' deserve me!" He grabbed her hand from his face, pulling her arm into the moonlight. "You don' deserve dis! Why can't you see dat?" Leigh tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "Enough blame-games. I wanna know why!"

"Glad ta see you two haven't changed." They both stopped their struggle and turned to look at the door.

* * *

Cliffhanger!! (like that's anything new!)

What's going to happen? Why is this so overly dramatic? Who the heck is standing in the door? Is anyone even reading this?!

I really hope someone is...

Go ahead and hit that magic review button and we'll see if we can keep the updates rolling!

~ Demonlrd


	13. Hate Me

Oh this feels good... Thank you sooo much to jadeDino for her two reviews and to narnia-aslan for adding this to her Story Alerts!

Seeing that in my in-box made me sooo happy tonight.

Eh.. short chapter. Sorry.

I own nothing but Leigh.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hate Me**

_Just make a smile Come back and shine just like it used to be_

Leigh frowned at Remy. What the hell was his problem? Holding her captive, telling her what she deserved. She deserved what she got!

"Glad ta see you two haven't changed."

She broke her glare from Remy to glare at the figure in the door. Her anger broke and she pulled away from the shocked Cajun to throw her arms around the stocky Canadian. "Logan!"

"Took ya long enough to show up," he mumbled, awkwardly return the girl's hug. "I caught your scent this morning."

She blushed and suddenly wished she could shrink. She'd thought she'd done a better job of hiding. She hugged the man tighter. "I missed you too, Logan," she muttered sarcastically.

"Course I missed ya, sunshine. I'm just sayin' I could smell ya a mile away. You smell like…" his eyes fell on the vodka bottle, "booze."

Leigh fell backward and let her eyes drop to the floor. Her drinking _had_ been a little out of control lately… She should've known Logan would smell it. Her did spend most of his time at the bar, he was probably well attuned to the smell of alcohol.

"Now what were you yellin' 'bout?" Logan turned to Remy and the Cajun seemed to blanch a bit.

While Logan had his attention on Remy, Leigh snuck back to her bed and pulled her pants back on before climbing on to the bed and hugging Mary-Anne close. She'd seen stand-offs between Remy and Logan before and knew to stay out of the way.

"Ah jus lost mah temper is all," Remy answered cooly, putting the vodka bottle aside.

"'You don' deserve me', 'you don' deserve dis,'" he repeated. "Seems like more than a lost temper to me."

Remy cast a sidelong glance at Leigh and she froze. Was he going to tell on her? _Please don't…_ she pleaded silently. If Logan knew what had happened… Who would he blame? Her for doing it? Remy who he would believe caused it? Would he somehow find out about Ethan and go after him? She watched Remy shift from foot to foot, a completely casual movement, but it betrayed his nervousness. She pulled Mary-Anne closer, trying to find comfort in the plant, but Remy's long silence was making it almost impossible to relax and soon even the rosebush had caught on to the tension in the room. Everyone was waiting for what Remy would say.

* * *

I'm kinda worried that if I keep updating like this I'll run out of chapters... but it feels so good to update!

Do you want me to keep updating daily?

If you do (or you don't) press that magic review button and let me know!

~ Demonlrd


	14. How I Go

An update every day?! What is this madness?!

Thankies to Dholefire for reviewing and favoriting Mutie Prison and for adding me to his Alerts!

I own nothing that isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: How I Go**

_I am not everything you thought that I would be, but every story I have told is part of me_

Logan knew when he was being lied to. He knew when someone was hiding something. And the Cajun was hiding something. They both were. He could hear their heartbeats racing. Remy was beginning to sweat, he was nervous. What was so hard about this question? And Leigh… her heart was beating like that of a trapped rabbit and he could smell the adrenaline in her system as her fight-or-flight reflex kicked in. She was panicking. Why? What were they hiding?

"You got an answer, Cajun," he asked roughly, "or you gonna keep rocking back an' forth till ya puke?"

There it was again, that jump in his heart rate as the man panicked. But as he began to form an answer, Logan crossed his arms and prepared to be lied to.

"I was tryin ta tell her she don' belong here," the Cajun said flatly.

His heartbeat didn't spike. Either he meant what he was saying, or he'd learned to control his heartbeat. The Canadian highly doubted the latter. Leigh's heart, however, seemed ready to break out of her chest. What had gotten her so worked up? "An' why, exactly, would ya say something like that, bub?"

Logan didn't have a problem with Remy. The Cajun had actually grown on him over the past couple years. He was a good fighter and a good drinking buddy. He was a good man too, but he tended to make bad choices. Logan had been around the block more than once, he knew all about making bad choices, but Remy didn't seem to be able to escape from them, especially when it came to women.

That's what made this situation even more concerning for Logan. Remy was with Rogue now, and he seemed to be taking good care of her–until recently. Lately the Cajun had been moping about thinking about Leigh, and now here she was. In the end, someone was going to get hurt. True, Logan had developed a soft spot for Xavier's girls, but Stripes and Sunshine were _his_ girls, and he wasn't about to let some smooth-talking Southern boy hurt either of them.

Remy took a deep breath, his heart picking up, although the Canadian could hardly hear it over the sound of Leigh's panicked heartbeat. "She don' belong here, 'cause– I jus' mean she don' need ta feel… obligated ta stay here if she don' wanna be here." The Cajun's heart slowed to a normal pace again.

"Right," Logan scoffed, clearly not buying the story, but seeing as no one seemed to be willing to tell him what was really going on, there wasn't much else he could do. "Well then." In a few quick steps, the gruff man had walked over to Leigh's bed. Lighting ruffling her hair he whispered to her, "We're glad ta have ya back, Sunshine, no matter what _he_ says." He nodded his head towards Remy and smirked at the young woman before heading back out into the hallway. That meeting had been very unsettling. Not because they both seemed to be hiding something or because Leigh seemed so very, very afraid, but because the room had been so cold and dark. There was none of the usual light and energy that used to radiated off Leigh like the warmth from the sun. Something was off–

Logan's nostrils flared as he picked up yet another problem. He could smell someone. There was someone coming up the drive. Snarling, Wolverine hurried down the hall away from the girls' rooms and towards the front door. Whatever it was, he would be ready for it.

* * *

Oh no! What is it? What's there? Guess you'll just have to come back for chapter 14 to find out!

I have chapters typed up to keep posting every day till Monday. If that sounds good to you, press that review button! If it doesn't, press the magic review button anyway!

~ Demonlrd


	15. Grey

Hi guys!!

So, a quick little anecdote real quick... I live in a city that gets crap-loads of snow. But because we get so much snow, our snow plows are amazing and we almost never have snow days. But I am one of the many with a foolish hope that today it will have snowed too much, that today it will be too cold, and as such, I have subscribed to E-mail alerts. When my school is closed because of the weather, I will get an E-mail. So every morning I leap out of bed filled with the foolish hope that today that E-mail will be in my inbox–it never is. But there is something else! For the past three days I have jumped out of bed to check my E-mail and found (not a school closing) but messages from Fanficion .net . Although I still have to go out into the cold and pretend to care about my classes, I get to walk out of the house with the warm fuzzy feeling that comes from having my work be appreciated. So thank you Fanfiction. net . And thank _you_ reader. Thank _you_ for following along with this story and occasionally hitting that magic button at the bottom that gets transferred to my inbox while I sleep and fills me with warmth and happiness in the morning.

And special 'thank you's to Dholefire for **her** review and adds (and an apology for calling her "him" last chapter) and to hhsholic for his(?) (I hate playing 'guess the gender...') wonderful comments and list-adds.

I own nothing that isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Grey**

_I found telling you the truth the hardest thing to get out. I know it wasn't you that made me feel this way. Will it ever change? Or are we stuck here on our own?_

Leigh bit her lip to fight back the impending tears. She had been right. Remy didn't want her around anymore. What had she been thinking? For a moment she had almost– She had almost believed that maybe, just maybe, he still loved her. What a ridiculous thought!

"I meant what Ah said."

She choked, fighting the pain building inside her, threatening to explode from her chest and rip her apart from the inside out. Mary-Anne was beginning to wake up, feeding off what little energy the plant-girl was emitting. Using what little energy the plant had, it extended a leaf to brush Leigh's face, seeking to comfort her.

"You don' have ta feel obligated. Ah won' make ya stay." He turned away, looking at the door.

"Remy?" Leigh swallowed hard, fighting to pull herself together. The man turned his head to glance at her, but she couldn't open her mouth to speak. The flood of emotions was held right behind her teeth, waiting to rush out into the open, ready to tell him everything. She had to wait until she could control herself. "I wanted to see what it would be like. Being among… normal people. I didn't tell anyone, I even kept it secret from the Professor. I didn't want to be followed. I wanted to do it alone. I didn't plan to be away long."

Remy turned completely and stood, silent, staring at Leigh as she sat on her bed, holding her rose-bush tightly against her chest. Leigh was staring into nothingness, slowly forgetting that Remy was still in the room. The floodgates had opened. Everything she had never been able to tell Ethan, or anyone else, was finally coming out. The release felt too good to stop now.

"But as more time went by, I began to realize what I had done. What it must have looked like to everyone else. What everyone must have thought. I knew I couldn't just go back, so I didn't. I held in my power, I stayed away from plants, I lived like a human. I got a job, met Ethan… Saw you and Rogue on the news. I could tell, just by the way your hand lingered on her arm, I could tell.

I told myself I was happy for you. The whole reason you had come back to the Institute was for her, and now you had her. But that was just one more reason for me not to come back. So I did what I had to to keep myself from returning." Her eyes slipped down her arms to the lines that marched down to her wrists. "I did what I had to."

* * *

Aw... that was a depressing chapter... and a short one.

I typed up another four chapters during my free period today so I have updates ready for the next week and a half. If you'd like to see them hit that magic review button! If you think this is a total waste of time (I will be sad...) but hit that review button anyway!

~ Demonlrd


	16. Leave the Pieces

If you're visiting this chapter from chapter 20: I'm REALLY sorry I missed this.

If you're new to this story: welcome! please enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Leave the Pieces**

_You're not sure that you love me, but you're not sure enough to let me go._

The room was silent for a few minutes. Remy could just barely hear Leigh's breathing and was beginning to think she had somehow fallen asleep sitting up when she finally spoke again.

"Do you really think I should leave?" she ask hesitantly.

His bright eyes glowing in the dark room, Remy locked his gaze on Leigh, unable to make himself move closer, but not wanting to stay where he was. His first instinct was to move towards her, hold her close, tell her he had never been angry at her; he couldn't be angry at her. But he felt he shouldn't. If she did leave again, getting close again would only make it worse for him. So he stayed where he was.

"Ah t'ink…" He took a deep breath. "Ah t'ink you should–"

He cursed silently as alarms began to sound throughout the mansion. Leigh jumped slightly, clearly no longer used to the school's alarms. They really didn't hear them much any more, so it was bit of a shock for him as well. But he was on the "special team" so he was to be one of the first to report.

Cursing quietly, he hurried to Leigh's side, instinct taking over, and grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Jus' stay here," he said firmly, turning to hurry out of the room.

"Remy!"

He heard her call his name and his heart leapt, but now wasn't the time. He firmly closed her door behind him and hurried to the front hall.

* * *

I love when you press that magic review button!

~ Demonlrd


	17. She's So High

Two chapters without reviews... Not that I can blame you guys, they've been kinda... short and bland. Sorry bout that.

The playlist is still available from my profile, you'll find it next to the Love Song summary. (The site won't let me use links in the story, so you'll have to go there if you're interested)

I still own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 16: She's So High**

_She's so high above me, she's so lovely. She's so high like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

Ethan looked down at the address written on the scrap of paper in his hand, reading and re-reading the address for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd left Chicago. He had found the address in the recent Mapquest searches and could only assume it was where Leigh was going. But as the taxi pulled up in front of the building, he could only stare, jaws agape.

"Wait here," he told the driver, climbing out to confirm what he already knew. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Hey, buddy," the driver called, leaning out the window, "you, uh, you one a them there mutants?"

"No," he answered, climbing back in the cab. "This must be the wrong address. Just take me to the nearest gas station."

Ethan slowly walked up the drive, quietly pushing open the large gate. He'd walked up from the gas station rather than let some taxi driver call him a mutie. He squinted in the darkness, trying to find his way. _You'd think a fancy mansion like this would have some lights on…_

Suddenly, light flooded the drive and sirens began wailing. Two large guns came up out of the lawn and aimed at him. Screaming, he ran towards the front door, trying to escape the lasers that were firing behind him. Thankfully, the front door was open when he arrived and he tripped over the threshold to land at the feet of a short, stocky, angry looking man.

Slowly pushing himself up, he looked around at the people gathering around him. There were four others besides the angry-looking man. Two females clad in black leather uniforms stood back behind the man, also looking rather enraged; in front of them stood… _Sweet God…_ It looked like a giant blue ape. There was a giant blue ape…

"Wat brings you here, _homme?_"

Ethan looked away from the ape to stare at the man that was speaking to him. He looked more normal than the rest, dressed in flannel pajama pants and a white shirt but… The man glared down with fiery red-on-black eyes that glowed angrily. Why was everyone so angry?

"I– I was looking for someone," he stuttered, getting slowly to his feet. "But I _clearly_ have the wrong address so I'll just–" He had one foot out the door when he heard her voice. The sweet voice he used to rush home to hear, the voice that hadn't even wavered when it had said she was leaving.

"Ethan? What the hell are you doing here?"

Her eyes were sharp as she appeared at the top of he stairs. She was dressed normally, not in leather like the other women, but the vine that was slowly moving from the potted plant in her arms to wiggle its way into her hair proved that she belonged with them. That she was indeed a mutant. He almost couldn't deal with it, but he had to hold himself together.

"I came to check up on you…" He swallowed hard as he realized even he couldn't hear his voice. "You haven't called," he continued, louder now. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She slowly descended the staircase, the others shifting silently to let her through as they exited the foyer. The gruff-looking man put a hand on her arm but she shook it off, smiling gently. The man with the glowing eyes moved to stand beside her, putting an arm almost possessively around her shoulders. She looked up at him and shook her head, but made no real move to push him away.

Ethan stepped back inside the doorway, looking the man over. So this was him, eh? _What does he have that I don't?_ The men were about the same size and build, although the mutant seemed to have more muscle. Not that it mattered, Leigh hardly needed a strong man. The mutant did have nice-looking brown hair (though he'd never known Leigh was into brunettes) and his eyes… He'd never seen anything like them, red and black and… _glowing_. It was unnerving.

"Ethan." His heart raced quickly, gaining speed with his erupting joy at the sound his name in her voice. It reminded him of happier times, back before all this craziness had started. "You should go." Just as quickly, his heart fell into the pit of his stomach, the joy extinguished like a candle flame in a hurricane. She really didn't want him…

"You shouldn't be here," she told him, her voice hollow.

'Don't be too upset, Ethan. This is hurting her as much as it is hurting you.'

Ethan's head snapped up at the sound of the voice in his head. He glared at the man at Leigh's side, assuming he was the one doing this. _What the hell do you know?_ The mutant quirked an eyebrow and looked behind him, directing Ethan's gaze to a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Ethan. I am Charles Xavier, and this is my school." The man smiled knowingly. "And I know more than you'd think."

Ethan's eyes widened, quickly darting from Charles to Leigh to the mutant. It was too much to take… It was insane! What was going on? What was he even doing here?

"Leigh…" The whispered name slowly floated down to the ears of the four gathered people, drawing their attention to the figure on the stairs.

* * *

Woah! Ethan? We haven't seen him in... 14 chapters? Crazy! And who showed up now?

Press that magic review button if you really wanna find out! If you don't wanna find out, you can use that magic review button too! Any reviews are awesome-tacular!

~ Demonlrd


	18. Broken Strings

Hey guys! Many thanks to kissfromarose2 for adding this story to her(?) lists.

I still own nothing that isn't mine...

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Broken Strings**

_It's the last chance to feel again, cause you broke me now I can't feel anything._

Rogue simply pulled the covers over her head when her door slammed open. It was probably just Remy crawling in, hoping she'd forgotten about that morning. But to her surprise, it was a female voice calling from her sleep.

"Rogue! Rogue!"

"Whaddya want, Kitty?" the dark girl groaned, peeking out from under her warm covers with sleep-filled green eyes. A slightly-more-awake part of her brain wondered why Kitty had knocked for once when she usually just phased right through the door, but the rest of her mind was too tired to listen.

"It's Kurt! He won't get up!"

Rogue groaned and buried her head once more. "Ah don' care 'bout my brother's sex life, Kit!"

"Ugh! No! I mean he _won't wake up_!" The frantic girl was now shaking her ex-roommate through the covers.

That woke Rogue up. She sat up quickly in bed. "Waddya mean 'won't wake up'?"

"Just come see!" Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm, protected by her long-sleeved pajama shirt, and pulled her out of bed.

The two girls hurried down the hall, away from the girls' wing. As Rogue was beginning to wonder where they were going, the arrived at the back staircase. Kurt stood at the top of the stairs in his pajamas, eyes wide with shock, completely motionless.

"What the hell…" Rogue slowly stepped forward and gently touched her brother's face. She could see Kitty wince out of the corner of her eye, but the worry was wasted. Rogue placed both bare hands on Kurt's face and then ran them down his furry arms, but nothing happened, the touch of her bare hands did nothing.

"I can't phase through him either."

Rogue glanced over at Kitty, only to acknowledge she had spoken before returning to her paralyzed brother. What had happened? It was like something out of a Harry Potter movie. And why didn't their powers work?

"We gotta tell the Professor," Rogue announced blandly. She was too in shock to say anything else. She turned and started down the hall, eyes staring blankly ahead. She didn't know if Kitty was following and, frankly, she didn't really care. First there was all that hell with Remy, now her brother was paralyzed for no apparent reason, she couldn't take much more of this.

But things kept getting worse. Rogue arrived at the top of the main staircase and glanced down into the foyer. She found the Professor along with Remy and some blond guy… Rogue froze, eyes wide. This couldn't be real. Her eyes were locked on the girl that stood with the three men. This _was not_ happening. It was some kind of sick dream, something… Rogue's mouth fell open and one whispered word escaped:

"Leigh…"

They'd been study partners, friends, she had pleaded Remy's case a million times… then she'd taken Remy. Accepted him as he was. Done what Rogue couldn't do. She had taken the womanizing, thieving swamp-rat and helped him become a respectable man. Rogue was grateful for that, but she was also jealous, and that jealousy had slowly turned to hatred.

Why hadn't Remy changed for _Rogue_? Why couldn't _she _have been the one to accept him? Why did _Leigh_ have to be the one Remy called out for in his sleep?

As they all turned to look up at her, Rogue met Leigh's dark eyes and all the jealousy and anger faded. Those weren't Leigh's eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who had been suffering, probably for a long time. It wouldn't be right to welcome her home with hostility. Leigh had never been anything but kind to the Southerner. She'd even asked permission before beginning to 'date' Remy… Smiling lightly, she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Leigh, holding her tight.

* * *

Aw crap... Rogue showed up! I smell drama!

I'm actually really enjoying this 'updating-every-day' thing...

Please review! I get sad when no one reviews and then I think no one likes my story. =( (even though each chapter seems to get at least 10 hits within 24 hours)

I still love reviews. They make me want to keep writing.

~ Demonlrd


	19. Goodbye Love

Kinda worried about the lack of reviews... Is it the really short chapters? Well this one is longer!

Thanks to all my readers!

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Goodbye Love**

_I just came to say, goodbye love, came to say goodbye love, goodbye._

"Rogue–" the word was choked off as Remy's throat closed tightly around it. In all the excitement, he'd forgotten about Rogue, forgotten that he had left her alone, even during an emergency, because he'd been too busy thinking about Leigh…

In any normal situation, he could think of something, some clever lie to make everything all right, but there was Rogue at the top of the stairs, gazing down at Leigh, and he couldn't think of a single thing to say to make things right. He was a dead man for sure. But oddly enough, Rogue didn't yell, didn't storm off, didn't even look angry. She just watched the other girl from the top of the stairs.

Remy took a small step forward, moving away from Leigh and the blond stranger and closer to Rogue. His mouth hung open as he searched for the words to say. Rogue surprised him, though. She ignored him and hurried down the stairs to throw her arms around a surprised-looking Leigh. He heard something whispered between them, but was too stunned to even try to listen in.

_What da hell is goin' on 'ere?_

He turned slowly to the Professor, looking for some kind of explanation. The older man simply laughed quietly to himself and turned to the blond intruder.

"Come, Ethan, I believe we have much to discuss." Professor Xavier turned away from the group and started towards his office.

"But–" Ethan stood still, looking quickly between the Professor and Leigh.

Remy's blood boiled seeing the way the blond-man watched Leigh. _What am Ah gettin' all worked up fer?_ he wondered distantly. What was it about the blond stranger that made him so angry? Was he just jealous? Jealous because Leigh had chosen him? Or because he had followed Leigh, while Remy had just let her go? But another thought drifted up from the back of his mind, a thought full of pain and fear: Maybe he was just afraid Leigh would go back with the blond man, back to wherever she had been for the last year and a half.

Back to the place where those scars came from. Remy's fists tightened. He would blame Ethan for that, because Ethan had been there, yet he had been unable to stop it. In Remy's mind, it was as if _Ethan_ had been the one responsible for hurting Leigh although–

"Wait!"

Remy shook his head sharply, driving away the dark thoughts as Rogue broke from Leigh's arms and hurried towards the Professor.

"Professor! There's something wrong with Kurt!" she yelled as the whole room seemed to freeze.

"Well why didn't you mention that _first?!_" Leigh snapped.

Her sudden outburst of anger seemed to break her careful control, releasing a surge of energy. Remy smiled in spite of himself, enjoying the warmth that flooded over the foyer and laughing quietly as Ethan stepped back in shock. _He ain't nevah seen dis…_ Remy thought, shaking his head. _Damn shame._

The Professor turned once more and placed his fingers to his temples, frowning. Remy sighed and looked away, he had enough drama to worry about without having to deal with Kurt. He had forgotten Rogue so easily, and in such a short time… Did that mean he didn't truly love her? _Ya don' forget someone ya love dat easily, non?_ But for a while, he had seemed to forget Leigh as well. Did that mean he didn't love her either?

"Don' think too hard, Rems, ya head might explode."

He blinked quickly down at the dark-haired girl as she seemed to suddenly appear next to him. Her dark green eyes stared up into his and he realized just how hard she was too read. It was obvious she had reached some decision, but he couldn't figure out what it was, or what it meant for him. But if it had been _Leigh's_ green eyes staring up at him…

"Yer happy she's back, huh?" Rogue glanced back over her shoulder before heading back up the stairs. "Well you can 'ave her."

And like that, it was over. He blinked slowly, trying to process what had just happened. Had it been what he thought it was? _Ain't dis supposed ta hurt?_ If so, something must be wrong, because he wasn't feeling a thing.

"Don't worry, she's just a little upset," Leigh told him, moving closer as Rogue departed. "Give her time."

Remy looked slowly down at her. He could see in her eyes that even she didn't believe what she was saying. There was no real response, he just stood and watched her, trying to organize the millions of thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I am unable to sense Kurt's mind in the mansion." Remy jumped as the Professor looked up and spoke. "Something's wrong."

* * *

Aw shiznit... what just happened? What were Rogue and Leigh whispering about? Did Rogue and Remy just break up? What's wrong with Kurt!?

If you ever want to see the answers to these questions: press that magic review button and let me know! Otherwise I cannot guarantee the safety of the next chapter... Computers _do_ crash you know...

~ Demonlrd


	20. Second Chance

Hi guys!

First off: many thank-yous to jadeDino for her numerous reviews. Thank you!

This chapter is chapters 16 & 18 from Leigh's POV. I won't be doing much more of this 'same-chapter-from-five-people's-perspective-stuff' so if it bothers you don't worry. (On the other hand, if you like seeing different views of the same event, just let me know!)

I still own nothing.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Second Chance**

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying: Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. For a moment shock overwhelmed her, but her anger quickly overpowered it. Mary-Anne caught on to her irritation, feeding off the power, and began to extend a vine to move up Leigh's arm, hoping to sink her thorns into something. Green-eyes hard, Leigh made her way down the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Ethan?" she asked sharply, no kindness in her voice.

He had no place following her. She had left for a reason, he should respect that and let her go. She had left to find someone who would know her, and she had found him, but recently it was becoming clearer just how little he truly understood about her. Yes, it had hurt when she had left the Institute and Remy hadn't tried to follow her, but it had shown that he knew well enough to let her be.

She shook off Logan's move to stop her and merely shook her head at Remy as he placed his arm around her shoulder. _Old habits die hard, huh?_ But this time she didn't need protecting. Well, not from Ethan at least.

"Ethan, you should go."

It hurt her to hurt him, but it really was best if he left. He wasn't a part of this world. Yes, he had shared an important chapter of her life, but that chapter was ending. Things could never go back to the way they were, but she could feel something changing. Her life with the X-men had ended long ago, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the next chapter of her life would begin here. Just as her life had changed the first time she arrived at the Institute, something told her it would change again now that she had returned.

"Leigh…"

She turned slowly to see who had called her name. The voice seemed so familiar… Her jaw dropped as she stared up the stairs at Rogue. She had gotten even more beautiful since Leigh had left, forsaking the dark make-up and letting her natural beauty shine through–the news reports hardly did her justice. _It's no wonder Remy loves her…_ she thought solemnly, reflecting on her own dark and wearied appearance. She stared down at her feet as Remy stepped away from her. She kept her eyes locked on the ground, just thinking of seeing them together ripped her apart inside.

Leigh stiffened and her eyes shot up in surprise as Rogue's thin arms closed around her. "Glad ya finally came back," the Southerner drawled in her ear. "Remy's been missin' ya."

Leigh glanced at Remy over Rogue's shoulder, hesitantly returning the girl's hug. Her wide, startled eyes matched the evident shock on his face. "I– I missed you guys too," she whispered back. "I saw you two on the news," she continued, forcing a smile into her voice. "Told you he'd come around."

The dark-haired girl pulled away, holding Leigh at arm's length. Their sad, green eyes met for a moment, and an understanding passed between them; the understanding of two people who have shared a similar struggle. Leigh's eyes fell at the conviction shining in Rogue's eyes. _Something's not right here…_

"Yeah, he's come ta his senses. Ah was the only thing holdin' him back."

Before Leigh could even attempt to respond, Rogue had turned away from her.

"Professor! There's something wrong with Kurt!" she called, stopping the Professor and Ethan as they began to turn away.

Leigh's temper flared. "Why the hell didn't you mention that sooner?" Here she was, wasting time with this drama when there was a _real_ problem to be dealt with. She followed behind Rogue on her way up the stairs, freezing as she realized she could hear her conversation with Remy. Although she knew it wasn't her place to eavesdrop, she couldn't help it. _Oh Remy…_

After allowing Rogue to leave, Leigh slowly walked up to Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to seem optimistic and reassuring. "Don't worry, she's just a little upset. Give her time." She knew it was a load of bull, even she could tell Rogue had made this decision a while ago. But Remy just looked so stunned…

When he finally looked at her, she could tell he didn't believe her. He knew as well as she did that Rogue wasn't coming back, not this time. She was finished. Oddly enough, he didn't look all that devastated. What was he thinking?

"I am unable to sense Kurt's mind in the mansion," the Professor announced, coming out of his psychic state. "Something's wrong."

Leigh glanced from Ethan to Remy and then up the stairs at Rogue. _You're telling me.

* * *

_

Oh noes! What's wrong with Kurt?! And will Remy and Rogue reconcile!? What will become of this love quadrangle!? Oh well, guess you'll have to come back for more, huh?

Please, please, please press that pretty little review button and let me know what you think!

~ Demonlrd

Next Chapter: Beginning to move the plot forward. Yay!


	21. Hallelujah

**ATTENTION:** It has come to my attention that I missed a chapter. There is a chapter 15 (between "Grey" and "She's So High") that I apparently never uploaded to the site. I am sooo sorry. It should be up now.

(I'll make this quick)

Thank you: Midwich Cuckoo for your review!

I own: Leigh. nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hallelujah**

_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

It was worse than he had feared. Although his mind had been searching the rest of the mansion, he had not been ignorant of the people around him. He had known Leigh's arrival would cause a ripple effect, but he hadn't expected it to be this powerful or this fast.

Rogue's mind was already decided, even before Leigh's arrival she had known what would happen. Her mind was clear and resolute, the only clear mind in the room. Remy was clearly torn and confused, unable to balance his heart and his mind. And Leigh's mind…

Professor Xavier frowned as he wheeled away from the foyer and headed towards the elevator. Leigh's mind was hidden in darkness and confusion and anger… so much anger. And most of it was directed at herself… He turned to look at her but, before he could even begin to speak, Leigh shook her head.

"Not now. There are more important things to worry about."

She glanced at Ethan before starting up the stairs after Rogue, leaving Ethan and Remy alone in the entryway. Her mind was still hidden from him, but it didn't take a telepath to know she was hurting. She had never meant for her coming to have this effect.

Ethan had been ignorant to the possible consequences of his arrival as well. At first, the Professor had thought him to be a threat. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Leigh, almost to the point of obsession. But now, at this close range, it was clear the man had only the best of intentions.

"Ethan, please wait in my office." He waved to an open door at the end of the hall before entering the elevator.

He exited quickly and moved to meet Leigh and Rogue in the girls' wing. Remy climbed the stairs and followed silently behind him, trying not to make himself noticed, but that was a matter for another time.

Kitty was sitting at the end of the hallway, face buried in her knees, crying quietly. It was easy to see why. Kurt stood at the top of the back stairs in his pajamas, paralyzed: unresponsive, unmoving. The Professor placed one hand against his temple and the other on Kurt's forehead. Just as he was beginning how unnaturally silent Kurt's mind was, Rogue spoke up.

"Mah powers don't work on 'im. Kitty can't phase through 'im either."

"This is quite troubling," he said quietly, folding his hands in front of him. "We'll have to take him to the med-bay. Remy, go get Dr. McCoy and help move Kurt downstairs. Rogue, please take care of Kitty. Leigh," he called over his shoulder, turning to catch Leigh trying to sneak away, "we need to talk. Would you please join me in my office?"

Professor Xavier could see her face drop as she turned to follow him. Yes, they would have much to discuss.

* * *

I know the chapters are short, and I'm sorry, but I hope my daily updates help make up for it! Maybe?

Anyway! Next time: will Kurt be ok? What do the Professor and Leigh have to discuss? Who knows?!

See you next time!

~ Demonlrd

P.S. the playlist is still up if you're interested. this'll be the last I mention it, promise.


	22. When I'm Gone

Yay! New chapters!

Many many thanks to Dholefire for her comments and critiques. I'm going to try my best to keep this story interesting and improving. From here on out chapters should be longer as well.

Because of the missing-chapter confusion I forgot that the last chapter was chapter 20 so... COOKIES FOR ALL! Thanks for sticking with me so far, I hope you continue to stick with me as we go forward.

I own nothing that Marvel owns.

* * *

**Chapter 21: When I'm Gone**

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see._

Leigh stared blankly at Kurt's frozen face. His eyes were wide, trapped in a look of shock and surprise. She'd seen that face so often when she'd first met him. He was always 'porting in during strange moments… He'd always been such a sweet guy and she had been so happy to hear he had finally expressed his feelings for Kitty, and even happier that it had all worked out for him.

"This is quite troubling."

She looked over at the Professor with a growing knot in her stomach. Was there nothing that could be done for him?

"We'll take him to the med-bay."

Leigh nodded her silent agreement with his decision and began to walk away quietly. She didn't belong here right now. That was Rogue's brother, Kitty's fiancé, she really had no place intruding. Besides, the Professor would want to talk to her now that he knew she was here, and she was in no mood to talk. She paid Remy no mind as she passed him, her sole focus was on getting away quietly.

"Leigh." She froze and slowly turned around. "We need to talk. Would you please join me in my office?"

The Professor smiled warmly as he wheeled past, either oblivious to her dejected look or simply choosing to ignore it. Head hung low, she slowly followed after him.

Ethan was sitting stiffly in one of the chairs in the office, shifting anxiously. Leigh's mood dropped further when she saw him.

"Leigh!" he cried her name happily, jumping to his feet and holding his arms out to her.

To her shame, she couldn't even manage to smile at him. "Why are you here, Ethan?" she asked once more, allowing no trace of emotion into her voice, allowing nothing to betray her thoughts.

"His intentions are as he has said," the Professor interrupted, taking his place behind his desk. "He came to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "But I never knew you were a…" His eyes flashed to the Professor, filling Leigh with anger.

"Didn't know what?" she snapped. "That I was a mutant?"

Why had he really come here? Had he followed her all this way just to judge her? All the months, the years, of control suddenly snapped. She had held everything inside of her for so long, avoiding emotions, trying not to feel anything too strongly in case… In case what? In case she used her power? How stupid. The anger within her grew into a boil, feeding off all her irritation and pent up emotion. For the first time in a year and a half, she just let it all out.

A slight smile touched the Professor's lips as Leigh straightened up and let out her anger in a burst of energy. Ethan covered his eyes and cowered against the chair. Her anger grew at his cowardice and he stepped towards him. Who the Hell did he think he was? Coming after her when she'd made it clear she was leaving. Following her to New York. Claiming to love her and then cowering in fear before her anger. Judging her for what she was.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" she asked sharply. "Afraid of the big bad mutant?"

Ethan couldn't even begin to respond, couldn't even look directly at her. Didn't even try to lift his head to face her.

"I think we're done, Professor." Without so much as a backward glance, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her and heading directly to her room.

* * *

Aw... poor Ethan...

See you tomorrow for TWO chapters! (a little bit of filler and a little bit more of story)

I do love reviews! And comments! And constructive criticism! And even plain-old criticism! I do read it all and I do my best to listen to you guys. (after all, if no one's reading this, then what's the point?)

Bye loves,

~ Demonlrd


	23. We Carry On

Thank you all for reading.

I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****We Carry On**

_We carry on 'cause there's promise in the morning sun, we carry on as the dark surrenders to the dawn. We were born to overcome. We carry on_

—3 Weeks Later—

Her eyes blinked open as the first rays of sunshine crawled over the windowsill. Her mind was still lost in dreams as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. She'd stopped wearing black about a week ago. She needed to let her power flow more freely now that she was training again. She was proud to say, however, that even after a year without powers, she was still able to hold her own during the dawn Danger Room sessions with Remy and Logan.

Speaking of which… She quickly checked her alarm clock; she was late.

Pulling a bud from Mary-Anne, she slipped on her shoes and hurried down the hall towards the elevator. She didn't pass anyone along the way, not that it would have mattered. The people that knew her didn't really notice she was back and the new students viewed her as one of the teachers, treating her with a kind of fearful respect and, for the most part, leaving her alone.

Leigh stumbled into the Danger Room just as Remy and Logan came in from the men's locker room. She quickly kicked off her shoes and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Logan and Remy were both wearing their black training uniforms (Remy's of course included his trench coat). Leigh was the only one that never wore a uniform for training sessions. That was partly because her old uniform didn't fit anymore, but also because she still didn't feel like she belonged back with the X-men.

She had never been a real member of the team, having always been confined to work with those who could tolerate her power. Her "team" had been disbanded when everyone graduated or moved back home leaving just Logan and Remy. She wasn't a teacher or a student at the Institute, she was just living there.

"Oversleep, Sunshine?" Logan asked, extending his claws through his uniform.

"Naw," she panted, "just warming up."

"Well then," he smirked, "let's get started."

The students had already finished breakfast and gone off to school by the time Leigh got out of her post-D.R. shower and headed down to the kitchen. A fresh spring breeze was pouring in the open windows, putting her in an unusually pleasant mood. It was strange to feel so happy after being trapped in the dark for so long. She liked it.

Life had been going rather well recently. She was getting some nice alone time and it was really doing wonders for her. There were early morning Danger Room sessions to get out some frustrations and spend some time with Logan and Remy, although things with Remy were still odd and uncomfortable. He had Rogue now. And she had managed to avoid Rogue for the past three weeks. Or maybe Rogue had managed to avoid her? It was hard to say.

But after training and a hot shower, she always got the kitchen to herself, some good time for relaxing and thinking. She thought about Kurt a lot, when she was alone with no one to bother her. She had been in to check up on him a few times. Dr. McCoy said Kurt's vitals were fine and he was still alive, only… paralyzed, unresponsive. They were doing all they could to make him better. She so hoped they would hurry, Kitty almost never left the med-bay, barely slept, only ate what people brought her. Leigh had actually gone down to visit the other afternoon and saw Kitty being forcibly taken to her room to rest. _Poor thing._

But all things considered, life back at the mansion was more-or-less just like she remembered it. She wandered happily into the kitchen, her light, green hippie-skirt fluttering around her knees as she almost danced around collecting ingredients for her breakfast omelet.

"Mornin'."

She turned from the mixing bowl to smile warmly at Remy. This pleasant weather was really contagious.

* * *

Review please!

~ Demonlrd


	24. The Freshmen

Updates might be a bit slower this week, I have finals.

Thanks for reading.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Freshman**

_We never talk of our lacking relationships and how we're guilt-stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor._

Remy returned the smile but it lacked the same warmth. He hadn't _really_ spoken to Leigh since the night she arrived. It was official now that Rogue had broken up with him, she had thrown him out of her room and bombarded him with his clothes when he had gone to speak to her one night. But he still hadn't spoken to Leigh outside the Danger Room—and that was not a good place for conversation.

"So, Ethan left last night," he commented, leaning casually on the counter.

"Yeah." She kept her eyes on the mixing bowl as she responded.

"Ah' though you would go wit' 'im."

There was no point in beating around the bush any more. He no longer had any obligation to Rogue, she had made that perfectly clear. And if Leigh didn't like it… well at least he had spoken his mind.

"Why would you think that?" Again she didn't look up. She spoke indifferently, as if she were simply responding to the eggs now sizzling in the frying pan.

"He came all dis way just ta check up on ya," he answered, his voice strangely level and calm. "Ya spent all dis time wit' 'im. Ah thought ya—"

"Don't. Say. That," she said sharply, accentuating each word. "Don't you dare say that I—" She choked off a quiet sob, and bent over the pan.

His heart tore and his took two quick steps forward, pausing about a foot behind her. She kept her head down, all the joy gone out of her. Did this really hurt her so much? Was it that hard to say? _Had_ she loved him?

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered.

She started and spun around, staring up at him. Her eyes were bright, untouched by sadness or pain, but there was something in them, something deep and hidden. What was it?

"Don't be," she finally said, turning back to the stove, "you didn't know." More quietly she added, "You couldn't have known."

He leaned against the counter beside her, just watching her cook. The Ethan conversation wasn't the one he really wanted to have, it just seemed like it would be the easiest. The night she had come back she had told him why she'd left. _That _was the conversation he really wanted to finish.

As Leigh scraped her omelet out of the pan, he took a deep breath and followed her over to the kitchen counter, pulling up the stool across from her. While she cut up her omelet, he sat and watched, waiting for his chance to speak.

* * *

Review please!

See you next time!

~ Demonlrd


	25. Home

**Chapter 24: Home**

_I'm going home, back to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me._

Leigh slowly chewed her breakfast, enjoying the eggy-cheesy-goodness. She could tell Remy had something to say, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. She knew what he'd wanted to ask about Ethan: 'I thought you loved him.' But that was a tough subject. She cared about Ethan, he was a great guy, he had taken care of her when she was hurting, but you can't love someone when your heart belongs to someone else.

"Leigh."

The corner of her mouth twitched. There was something so familiar in the sound of his voice saying her name. She glanced up from her plate to stare into his bright eyes. "Hm?"

"Why'd ya come back?" he asked softly.

She stiffened at the question and he quickly moved to recover, grabbing her hand almost reflexively.

"Relax!" he laughed. "Ah'm jus' curious." His tone grew serious. "Ya tried so hard to stay away… What finally made you come back?"

She lowered her eyes, letting them rest on her hand in his. It was the first time he'd touched her since she arrived. Even during training he almost seemed to go out of his way to avoid touching her. His hand was so warm…

"I came back," she whispered dreamily. _I came back for you…_ "I came back because Ethan said I should," she answered. It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie. "He thought it would be better for me."

Remy snorted. "Dat's fer sure."

"He's a good guy!" she yelled, defensively.

"Ah ain't judgin' yer beau," he chuckled, waving it off with one hand (the other still rested with hers on the counter). "Ah meant dis." He moved one finger across a line on her wrist, keeping the rest of his fingers wrapped around her hand.

She twitched involuntarily at the gentle touch on her tender skin. It tickled. But he was right, now that she was back at the Institute, things were better. She'd brightened up, stopped drinking, stopped… She turned her arms over, refusing to look at the scars.

"Don't call him that," she muttered.

"Sorry, Sunshine," he replied quietly. "Wasn't tryin' ta offend ya."

She slowly shook her head. It wasn't that she was offended, it just… "It wasn't like that," she explained. "Maybe it was for him. Maybe in the beginning it was for me but…" She shook her head again, faster this time. "I don't love him."

Quickly shutting up, she returned to her cold breakfast, trying to eat with her left hand to avoid letting go of Remy. At the rate things were going, the truth would come out. When it did, would he still stay around her? It had been such a long time… But nothing seemed changed. Sitting here, holding Remy's hand in the kitchen, feeling the warm spring breeze… it felt like she had never left. Like she still belonged and Remy was her best friend and everything was–

"Kurt!" She jumped up and ran across the kitchen to throw her arms around the blue fuzzball, feeling her hand grow cold as she ripped it from Remy's grasp.

Leigh stepped back and quickly looked Kurt over. He was taller than she remembered, more handsome too. More… mature. But the important thing was, he was alright. He was alive and moving and breathing.

"You're okay," she said happily.

He watched her curiously, leaning in to sniff at the air around her. "Vat—" Before he could even finish the word he was tackled by Kitty as she raced through the kitchen wall. Leigh stepped back towards the counter as the pair happily embraced each other.

"You stupid elf!" Kitty cried, laughing happily through the tears that trickled down her face. "What were you doing getting paralyzed like that?"

"Kitty! I'm sorry!" he replied, holding her close. "I was coming upstairs ven something… der vas someone…" He trailed off, looking blankly over Kitty's shoulder. "I don't remember."

"And we'll do all we can to find out who or what it was." Professor Xavier wheeled into the quickly filling kitchen. "But for now, you should rest."

"Yes, Professor." Kurt continued to hold Kitty as he 'ported away in a puff of smoke.

"Leigh? Could we finish that chat now?"

She sighed and looked from Remy to the Professor. Her hand was still warm from Remy's touch, but she could only avoid this conversation for so long. Looking apologetically at Remy, she turned to the Professor.

"Sure."


	26. UnBreak my Heart

**Chapter 26: Nothing Compares to You**

_All the flowers that you planted, mama, in the back yard, all died when you went away._

"You're aware of Ethan's departure?"

"Yes."

She was sitting stiffly in the wingback chair in front of Professor Xavier's desk. The chair made her slightly uncomfortable because she could see behind or to the side of her. Professor Xavier sat across the desk from her, completely at ease.

"You are very dear to him."

"I know."

"You are also very dear to a number of my students and staff."

"I know."

She began tapping her foot impatiently. Where was he going with all this?

"I've learned that Rogue and Gambit are no longer together." Her throat clamped shut. "I've also been made aware that you had something to do with this decision."

The whole room was suddenly very warm. It felt as though she was spinning. Rogue and Remy had actually broken up? What did that have to do with her? Why was he telling her this?

"What—" The rest of the sentence was cut off. She couldn't form words past the lump in her throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm trying to understand." The Professor leaned on the desk. "Your leaving had a great effect on a number of people, as did your return. You are very dear to many people and yet you are so full of darkness. I merely seek to understand why."

Leigh looked down at her feet. It wasn't fair that he could hit right to the major question. _That was why he started the way he did_, she realized._ He was trying to ease me into it._ But that made no difference now.

"So do I." She made herself look up, watching the sunlight reflect off his head. "It didn't start like this," she explained. "At first, things got better when I stopped my power. I didn't get panic attacks. I could go out in public without being stared at. Things were so nice…"

"That is a great gift you were given," he said in the void of her pensive silence. "Most mutants, once their power manifests, never the chance to be human again. Scott, for example, will never be able to remove his sunglasses without destroying whatever he looks at."

Leigh's eyes shifted away, not liking this turn in the conversation.

"You are very lucky to have had this opportunity."

She nodded silently. "Yeah, but, after a while… things started to get bad. Strong emotions—anger, joy… love—would make my ability flare up. If I wanted to keep being… 'human', I had to stop up those feelings. So I stopped being angry, and I stopped being happy and eventually I stopped feeling anything. I stopped up the light…"

"And all that was left was darkness."

She slowly got up from her chair and turned. Remy was standing just inside the slightly opened door. Without another word, he closed the door and crossed the room to sit in the Professor's other chair. Leigh watched him quietly, wondering how long he'd been in the room. Why hadn't the Professor said anything? Had he known Remy was listening?

"Things got bad when you left," Remy continued, staring down at the floor. "Even Rogue could feel it. Da mansion was dark. Like the sun 'ad gone out." He quickly raised his head to watch her, a pained light in his eyes. "It was like a sudden winter after a long summer. The entire mansion was dark and cold… everyone could feel the darkness like an oppressive force. T'ings got better after a while, but all the plants died, nothing would grow. Not many a' us still remember, the new kids don' feel it, but for some of us.., Stayin' here in the dark's been almost unbearable."

Leigh turned away, refusing to make eye-contact with even the Professor. She hadn't realized she'd had such an effect on the mansion. She didn't even think it was possible. She wasn't _that_ important, was she?

"But now that yer back, everyone can feel it," he continued. "The new kids don't know what it is, dey jus' think it's the spring-time, but the rest of us—me, Logan, Warren, Kurt, Rogue, even Piotr—we can all tell somethin's changed." His voice became stronger, but still Leigh could not look at him. "The whole place feels warm again, but it's not the same. It's like sunshine on a cloudy day: ya know it's there, you can feel it, but da light's all… muffled, dimmed. Ya never had clouds before, Leigh."

Her head snapped around to look at him. It was the first time he had directly addressed her. For a while it had almost seemed he was talking to himself. Now she could see the determination, the fixed stare. Had he planned this? Did the Professor _plan_ for Remy to come join their "chat"?

"You were always so bright. Even when Nikolai showed up, even when we seemed doomed, you were still bright, a light pullin' us through the darkness."

She couldn't listen to this. No one really felt that way about her. 'Light in the darkness'? It was like something out of a bad romance novel. Despite how hard it was to listen, she couldn't look away.

"What happened to you? Even Kurt could tell somethin' was wrong." She stared quizzically at him. "Ah saw 'im, tryin' ta figure out what was different. Logan's noticed it. Even Warren's had his feathers all up in a bunch since ya got back. What happened?"


	27. Nothing Compares to You

**Chapter 26: Nothing Compares to You**

_All the flowers that you planted, mama, in the back yard, all died when you went away._

"You're aware of Ethan's departure?"

"Yes."

She was sitting stiffly in the wingback chair in front of Professor Xavier's desk. The chair made her slightly uncomfortable because she could see behind or to the side of her. Professor Xavier sat across the desk from her, completely at ease.

"You are very dear to him."

"I know."

"You are also very dear to a number of my students and staff."

"I know."

She began tapping her foot impatiently. Where was he going with all this?

"I've learned that Rogue and Gambit are no longer together." Her throat clamped shut. "I've also been made aware that you had something to do with this decision."

The whole room was suddenly very warm. It felt as though she was spinning. Rogue and Remy had actually broken up? What did that have to do with her? Why was he telling her this?

"What—" The rest of the sentence was cut off. She couldn't form words past the lump in her throat. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm trying to understand." The Professor leaned on the desk. "Your leaving had a great effect on a number of people, as did your return. You are very dear to many people and yet you are so full of darkness. I merely seek to understand why."

Leigh looked down at her feet. It wasn't fair that he could hit right to the major question. _That was why he started the way he did_, she realized._ He was trying to ease me into it._ But that made no difference now.

"So do I." She made herself look up, watching the sunlight reflect off his head. "It didn't start like this," she explained. "At first, things got better when I stopped my power. I didn't get panic attacks. I could go out in public without being stared at. Things were so nice…"

"That is a great gift you were given," he said in the void of her pensive silence. "Most mutants, once their power manifests, never the chance to be human again. Scott, for example, will never be able to remove his sunglasses without destroying whatever he looks at."

Leigh's eyes shifted away, not liking this turn in the conversation.

"You are very lucky to have had this opportunity."

She nodded silently. "Yeah, but, after a while… things started to get bad. Strong emotions—anger, joy… love—would make my ability flare up. If I wanted to keep being… 'human', I had to stop up those feelings. So I stopped being angry, and I stopped being happy and eventually I stopped feeling anything. I stopped up the light…"

"And all that was left was darkness."

She slowly got up from her chair and turned. Remy was standing just inside the slightly opened door. Without another word, he closed the door and crossed the room to sit in the Professor's other chair. Leigh watched him quietly, wondering how long he'd been in the room. Why hadn't the Professor said anything? Had he known Remy was listening?

"Things got bad when you left," Remy continued, staring down at the floor. "Even Rogue could feel it. Da mansion was dark. Like the sun 'ad gone out." He quickly raised his head to watch her, a pained light in his eyes. "It was like a sudden winter after a long summer. The entire mansion was dark and cold… everyone could feel the darkness like an oppressive force. T'ings got better after a while, but all the plants died, nothing would grow. Not many a' us still remember, the new kids don' feel it, but for some of us.., Stayin' here in the dark's been almost unbearable."

Leigh turned away, refusing to make eye-contact with even the Professor. She hadn't realized she'd had such an effect on the mansion. She didn't even think it was possible. She wasn't _that_ important, was she?

"But now that yer back, everyone can feel it," he continued. "The new kids don't know what it is, dey jus' think it's the spring-time, but the rest of us—me, Logan, Warren, Kurt, Rogue, even Piotr—we can all tell somethin's changed." His voice became stronger, but still Leigh could not look at him. "The whole place feels warm again, but it's not the same. It's like sunshine on a cloudy day: ya know it's there, you can feel it, but da light's all… muffled, dimmed. Ya never had clouds before, Leigh."

Her head snapped around to look at him. It was the first time he had directly addressed her. For a while it had almost seemed he was talking to himself. Now she could see the determination, the fixed stare. Had he planned this? Did the Professor _plan_ for Remy to come join their "chat"?

"You were always so bright. Even when Nikolai showed up, even when we seemed doomed, you were still bright, a light pullin' us through the darkness."

She couldn't listen to this. No one really felt that way about her. 'Light in the darkness'? It was like something out of a bad romance novel. Despite how hard it was to listen, she couldn't look away.

"What happened to you? Even Kurt could tell somethin' was wrong." She stared quizzically at him. "Ah saw 'im, tryin' ta figure out what was different. Logan's noticed it. Even Warren's had his feathers all up in a bunch since ya got back. What happened?"


	28. All of This

**Chapter 27: All of This**

_With all of this I know now, everything inside of my head, it all just goes to show how nothing I know changes me at all._

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Leigh whispered, keeping her eyes locked on Remy.

He returned her stare, waiting for an answer. He could tell she was thinking about something…

"I never really thought I was that important," she finally confessed. "Hell, there were people who didn't even want to be around me. I didn't think it would be a big deal if I left for a while."

"I believe I can offer an hypothesis as to why that happened."

Remy leaned around his chair to look at the blue beast meandering in through the door. Dr. Henry McCoy, the Institute's resident physician, entered and sat on the edge of Xavier's desk. Remy watched Dr. McCoy warily, his experiments had convinced Leigh that she could withhold her power and live like a human.

"When Leigh's power first manifested, only those physically close to her felt the effects, by distancing yourself from her, you could negate her power," Dr. McCoy explained. "However, in close spaces it was impossible to escape the draw. Then, after time, it became possible to detect Leigh's power almost anywhere in the mansion."

"Yer point?" Remy asked. None of this was new, what was the point in discussing it?

"Patience _is_ a virtue, Remy," Dr. McCoy replied. "Now then. I believe this effect is similar to that of a space heater."

"A space heater?" Leigh cried.

Remy reached out and grabbed her hand, held out in outrage. Her biggest fear when her powers first manifested was that she would only be seen as a heat source. The doctor's "hypothesis" had better have a damned good conclusion if this was the effect the premise had.

"Yes, a space heater," McCoy continued, unperturbed. "A space heater is designed to only heat the immediate area. But, if left running, that heat, in however small a quantity, will eventually fill an entire house."

"We believe this is the effect your power has, Leigh," the Professor continued. "We believe that your very presence fills the mansion will warmth, even if it is barely detectable. That is why, when you left, the mansion became 'cold'."

"When the heat source vanished, there was nothing to replenish the heat circulating through the mansion. There was a sudden cold that everyone experienced."

Remy looked back and forth between Xavier and McCoy. What was the point of all this? Leigh was visibly upset, her hand clenching his so hard it was actually beginning to hurt.

"What's the point of this?" Leigh asked.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't rage that caused her voice to shake, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks. His heart clenched and he returned Leigh's tight grip. He didn't know what else to do.

"We're just trying to understand, Leigh," the Professor said, finally seeming to be aware of Leigh's distress.

"This is simply an hypothesis," Dr. McCoy continued.

"Why do I care?" she whispered. "What does it matter to me? So I'm a space heater, what do you want me to do about it?"

Her voice was full of bitterness and an accusation that no one seemed able to answer. What _did_ it matter? What did the adults think telling her this would do? Was it supposed to make her feel better? From what Remy could tell, all it was doing was bringing up old problems and causing her pain. He wished there was something he could say to her, but it seemed that even the teachers with their degrees and their experience had nothing to say to the broken, crying girl they had spent so much time analyzing and evaluating, they girl they had treated like a science project. They claimed to understand her powers, yet even they didn't know what to say to stop the painful flow of tears. Remy trembled. How could they just sit there and look at her? How could they just watch her cry? Wasn't it killing them to do nothing?

He couldn't take it anymore. Knocking his chair back in the process, Remy quickly rose. Still gripping Leigh's hand, he pulled her up with him. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and led her out into the hall, away from the office and the college-graduates with their calculating minds and empty hearts.


	29. Torn

**Chapter 28: Torn**

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I'm ashamed, bound and broken on the floor. You're a little late, I'm already torn._

"We're just trying to understand, Leigh." The words were so cold and empty. How was she unable to see through the lie?

It had been Hanks idea, really. He was no psychologist but he did have a basic understanding of the human mind. They needed Leigh as she was, as she had been. They needed the fighter. And in order to fully recover, to return to her old self, Leigh needed to face her problem. She was no unaware of her condition, it had been her greatest handicap since her power first awakened. It seemed to stem from her father's reaction to her mutation and had only been reinforced by the emergence of her passive ability. Even without probing her mind, he could sense it. She didn't believe herself to be important, didn't feel love, no, didn't feel _deserving_ of love. She considered any interest in her well-being to be cause by the draw of her power.

Tears rolled heavy down Leigh's cheeks as she looked up at the Professor. Her voice was full of sharp accusations, but her eyes were soft and full of pain. He wanted to apologize, to tell her they had never meant to tell her these things, that it was just a cruel game. She wold be furious, yes, but it would be better to see her angry than to see her cry.

As Remy rose and pulled Leigh from the room, Professor Xavier lowered his head into his hands.

"Did we do the right thing?" he asked quietly. They had just intentionally hurt a girl that was already emotionally distraught. They claimed it would be for her best interest but…

"Sometimes you have to break something before it can be properly fixed," Henry replied. "But when you finally rebuild it, it will always be better than before."

"This isn't a science experiment, Henry," Charles continued sharply. "But was it the right thing to do?"

He looked at the blue man for a long, silent moment, neither of them sure of what to do. After the long silence, Henry finally answered.

"I hope so."

~ Meanwhile ~

She barely noticed Remy as he pulled her from that office. Why was the Professor doing this to her? Had he only called her in there to torture her? She had moved on, she was over that. Why had he brought it up again? And why did it hurt so much?

"Leigh, _chere,_ talk ta me." Remy lightly squeeze her hand as they stopped in the hall.

She slowly shook her head and pulled away. "I have to think…" She kept her eyes down as she backed away. "I'm sorry." She turned and began walking, unable to focus on Remy in the midst of her own inner turmoil.

Her mind whirring, she walked without purpose, her bare feet making no noise on the wooden floors as she passed aimlessly through the empty house. She paid no mind to her path as she wandered. She could barely focus on all the thoughts spinning through her mind. Her only coherent thought came as she reached a small study in the back corner of the West wing, far from all the common areas. Thinking it would be a good place to avoid other people, she pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The study was nice and comfortable with book-shelf-lined walls that kept out the sounds of the mansion. The large bay window along the outside wall was open, letting in the fresh spring air. But Leigh was not alone. Logan reclined in one of the study's plush armchairs next to a cooler full of beer bottles. He looked up from the bottle in his hand to stare at Leigh. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Leigh finally sat down in the other chair and pointed to the cooler.

"You gonna drink all that?"

The feral man hesitated a moment, watching the girl warily. Finally, he reached into the cooler and passed over a beer, dripping water onto the carpeted floor. Leigh quickly twisted off the cap and chugged it down before reaching for another.

"Easy, Sunshine," Logan warned, placing a hand on the bottle. "That stuff'll kill ya."

"Let it," she mumbled, but she drank slower this time.

Logan just kept silently watching her. Something was bugging her, but she wasn't talking and he wasn't one to pry. As she placed her second bottle on the floor and reached for a third, she sighed and leaned back. She certainly looked more relaxed, but looks could be deceiving. It looked more like she was… resigned to something.

"I talked to the Professor," she finally told him, more from the need to talk than from actually wanting him to listen. "He told me that I was like a space heater, that people missed me when I was gone because the mansion was cold without me."

"Chuck told ya that?" Logan growled. Charles wasn't stupid, he would know how Leigh would interpret that information: 'I'm not needed. No one really just like me because I'm warm.' "That's a load of shit," he commented roughly, taking a swig from his bottle. "Listen," he cut off her protest, "I don't like many people. Most of 'em I can't even tolerate."

Leigh snorted, that was an understatement. She had heard Logan complain about everyone at one point or another.

"But you, Sunshine," he smiled, "you I like. An' it ain't because you're warm or whatever, it's because you're a good kid. No matter what happened while ya were gone."

She smiled and sipped slowly at her beer and he could only hope he was getting through to her.

'We have a situation. I need to see you in my office immediately.'

Logan scowled. He could tell by the sour look on Leigh's face that she had received the same summons and was none to happy about it. He stood slowly, really in no rush to see Charles, and rook Leigh's bottle from her before heading to the door.

"Come on, can't just leave ya here drinking all my beer."

* * *

Side note: Some people have complained about the pace of this story. I don't often focus on just moving the plot forward. I prefer to focus on developing characters and relationships with the plot as something that moves them along on their journey. If that's not the kinda thing you're looking for, then I guess this isn't the story you're looking for.

Next chapter: We actually begin to focus on the plot and the antagonist is introduced along with his new victim.

~ Demonlrd


End file.
